


the unexpected comfort of grey skies

by loveintheveins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, Storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hajime is helplessly smitten, oikawa is a nerd but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveintheveins/pseuds/loveintheveins
Summary: “Don’t even think about peeking!” Hajime shouted once he was out of sight.Damn it.Tooru tried to distract himself by looking at the window in front of the sink. The rain battered against the glass and showed no signs of stopping, the thick grey clouds rolling above making the houses in the neighbourhood look like smudges of paint against a dirty canvas.He heard some shuffling in the bedroom followed by the soft padding of feet around the hall. Something scratched against the floor; was Hajime moving the furniture around? He was itching to peek at whatever it was Hajime was doing; after all, he wasn’t exactly well-known for his self-restraint.Just as he was about to give in and risk Hajime’s wrath, he heard a call of his name and promptly shuffled out of the kitchen. He’d only taken two steps towards the living room when he spotted Hajime. His eyes widened. He was immediately reminded of sleepovers at each other’s houses, glow-in-the-dark stars shining above them as they used a flashlight to read books under the blankets without their parents noticing.





	the unexpected comfort of grey skies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) birthday to Oikawa! That boy deserves all the fluff and domestic bliss with his Iwa-chan, bless him.

Sharp and scrutinising green eyes welcomed Tooru from the living room and followed him around as he closed the door and toed his trainers off on the genkan, placing his umbrella and gym bag by the corner. They blinked owlishly a few times as Tooru made his way further inside the flat, and the image was so endearing that he couldn’t help but smile.

It seemed like he’d been waiting for Tooru to get home.

“Hey baby, I’m back. Did you miss daddy?” he cooed.

He got a loud meow and a snort in response.

Turning around, he saw Hajime leaning against the kitchen doorway with a mint green apron tied to his waist and a crooked grin on his face.

“Talking to the cat as usual, I see,” he teased, not even trying to disguise the laughter in his voice.

Tooru raised an eyebrow. “Says the one who keeps asking for Yoda’s opinions while planning lessons.”

“He’s the only one with a sensible knowledge of historical events. You just keep wanting to add aliens to everything.”

“Well it’s not my fault they’ve influenced so much of our development as a society!” Tooru huffed in an attempt to sound exasperated, but he knew his smile was betraying him.

Hajime shook his head and closed the distance between them. “Alien fucker,” he muttered fondly, placing his hands on Tooru’s hips and squeezing lightly.

“Oh Hajime, you never told me you were an alien!” Tooru said in the most annoying voice he could manage, palming at Hajime’s biceps and curling his lips in a sly leer.

“You’re such a shit,” Hajime laughed, standing on his tiptoes and placing a soft peck on his lips. Tooru could practically feel all the tension accumulated throughout the day leave his muscles at the sweet gesture.

Once they broke apart, he lifted one hand to brush through Hajime’s hair and smiled. “I’m home.”

“Welcome back,” Hajime smiled back. Then his brows furrowed slightly. “Your clothes are a bit damp. Were you caught in the rain?”

“Yeah, it started right when I got out of the station and now my socks are all wet and disgusting,” he said, wrinkling his nose.

“Gross. Go shower and change then, dinner’s almost ready.”

“Yes, Hajime-sama,” Tooru sang, stealing a quick kiss before walking towards the bedroom to get some clothes.

He paused for a moment in front of the closet before settling for a pair of comfy navy pyjamas and sighing; there was no point going out in this weather. He allowed himself to feel miserable about his bad luck for another minute and then shuffled to the bathroom. A warm shower would do him some good, no doubt.

Indeed, fifteen minutes later Tooru emerged from the bathroom feeling slightly less sorry for himself and considerably hungrier than before. He stopped on his way to the kitchen to pet Yoda, who started purring as soon as Tooru scratched him behind the ears. _Adorable._

He only noticed Hajime had been watching them when he heard the click of a camera and a muffled _fuck_.

Without turning back — and because he could never resist nagging him —, Tooru said, “Stop watching me, you creep.”

“Can’t, you’re too cute,” Hajime, the shameless fucker, replied without missing a beat.

Tooru wouldn’t blush; he _refused_ to _._ He was a grown man and he should damn well be able to take a compliment from his own partner. And yet he could feel his face heating up traitorously; he was just glad it wasn’t visible from this angle.

He’d become distracted, though, and Hajime took advantage of that to wrap his arms around Tooru’s waist and whisper in his ear.

“I can tell you’re blushing, dumbass,” he snickered, but fortunately for Tooru’s pride he let it go. “C’mon, dinner’s ready.”

Still holding onto Tooru’s waist, he guided him to the table and motioned for him to sit down before taking off his apron and setting it down in the back of his chair. Tooru took one look at the plate and immediately started eating, feeling his stomach grumble all the while.

“How was your day?” he asked after a moment, stuffing his mouth with yakisoba.

Hajime scrunched his face up in mock disgust and threw a napkin in his direction. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, you animal.”

Tooru couldn’t help it though, Hajime’s cooking was divine, and he made sure to tell him that. Hajime smiled and tried to act like it wasn’t a big deal, but the slight blush on his face gave him away.

Clearing his throat, he said, “I’ve been catching up on some work since summer vacation started ahead of time. How was practice?”

“Grueling, as always,” he whined. “And that’s because coach said he’d been ‘taking it easy’ on us because of the heat wave.”

Hajime scoffed. “He’s always working you all to the bone. I’m surprised you guys haven’t been passing out while doing stretches.”

“That’s professional volleyball for you. Though he actually gave us the next week to rest, since the weather is supposed to finally be getting cooler.”

There was a quiet hum in response but nothing more. At first Tooru thought nothing of it, unconcerned about the comfortable silence and too hungry to really pay attention to anything else. After he’d cleared his plate, though, he looked up in confusion and saw that Hajime had already finished eating and was fiddling with his chopsticks, gaze landing somewhere to his right.

“You’re thinking too much,” he pointed out.

Hajime started slightly before looking up with a sheepish expression, seemingly surprised that Tooru had noticed his fidgeting. He did this every time, which Tooru thought was rather cute but also incredibly dumb; they’d been together for so long that it was only natural for both to become experts in reading each other.

Tooru had no idea why Hajime was acting that way, so he made sure to use his softest tone when asking, “What’s wrong, babe?”

“It’s stupid,” he combed his hand through his hair and sighed before continuing. “It’s just… I know how much you wanted to watch the lunar eclipse in the park tonight.”

“Oh,” Tooru answered dumbly, caught off guard by Hajime’s statement.

It’s true he’d been looking forward to it for weeks, but there was nothing to be done about it. The rain had been falling steadily since the afternoon and the news had warned about an oncoming tropical storm, so he’d given up hope on seeing it with his own eyes. It was alright though, there’d be plenty of other astronomical events for them to watch together.

He grabbed Hajime’s hand over the table and squeezed it slightly, wanting to reassure him. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve had plenty of time to resent my terrible loss and will be hoarding every single picture of it I can find on the internet.”

“I don’t doubt that at all,” Hajime laughed. “Still, we haven’t gone out a date in a while and I was excited about it too. But we shouldn’t be out in this rain, and since you have no practice tomorrow, well... I thought we could stay up a bit longer than usual.”

“Oh?” Tooru smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in the way he knew made Hajime want to strangle him. “So naughty, Hajime. What were you thinking of doing to me?”

“You had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

“It’s your own fault for saying it like that!”

“Nevermind, I rescind my offer.” Hajime got up and made as if to leave, but Tooru tugged on the hand he was still holding in his and pouted.

“C’mon Hajime, don’t be mean! You can’t promise me something and not deliver it,” he made sure to use his best puppy eyes. Hajime was incredibly weak to them.

“Okay, _fine,_ ” he snorted, pulling his hand free and walking out of the kitchen. “Could you wash the dishes? I’ll go get everything ready.”

He hummed affirmatively, watching Hajime make his way to their bedroom. Get _what_ ready? Needless to say, Tooru’s curiosity was spiked.

“Don’t even think about peeking!” Hajime shouted once he was out of sight. _Damn it._

Tooru tried to distract himself by looking at the window in front of the sink. The rain battered against the glass and showed no signs of stopping, the thick grey clouds rolling above making the houses in the neighbourhood look like smudges of paint against a dirty canvas.

He heard some shuffling in the bedroom followed by the soft padding of feet around the hall. Something scratched against the floor; was Hajime moving the furniture around? He was itching to peek at whatever it was Hajime was doing; after all, he wasn’t exactly well-known for his self-restraint.

Just as he was about to give in and risk Hajime’s wrath, he heard a call of his name and promptly shuffled out of the kitchen. He’d only taken two steps towards the living room when he spotted Hajime. His eyes widened. He was immediately reminded of sleepovers at each other’s houses, glow-in-the-dark stars shining above them as they used a flashlight to read books under the blankets without their parents noticing.

The pillow fort was held by two armchairs placed on either side of the sofa with a large sheet covering it all, and it was illuminated by white fairy lights. Moving closer, he noticed there were two thick comforters covering the floor and a variety of pillows and cushions arranged inside, Yoda having already chosen one of them for himself.

When he looked at Hajime, he was smiling softly.

“Do you like it?” he asked, taking his laptop from the coffee table and moving to sit inside the fort.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Tooru mumbled, following him inside.

He shifted around a bit to find a comfortable position and ended up with his head against Hajime’s shoulder, who was waiting for the video player to load.

“This is probably the purest Netflix and chill we’ve done to date,” he giggled, remembering all the other times and trying to suppress a shiver.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Hajime admonished, but there was no heat to his voice. He settled down against the back of the sofa and wrapped his left arm around Tooru’s waist.

“I can’t help it that I’m so hot you can’t resist me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shush, it’s starting.”

“What are we watching, anyway?” he mock-whispered as if they were in a movie theatre. He could feel Hajime’s chest shaking as he silently laughed.

“Cosmos, since it’s your favourite and I felt like treating you today. Go on, tell me how amazing I am,” he joked.

Tooru lifted his head slightly and looked completely serious as he said, “You’re the best, Hajime,” and gave him a quick kiss before settling down once more. Hajime tightened his hold around him before pressing play.

At some point during episode five, they lied down against the pillows and Yoda immediately got up from where he was to curl up on Tooru’s chest. Hajime chuckled and grabbed a blanket, covering them with it.

The comforting weight of the small body combined with Hajime’s warmth enveloping him made Tooru drowsy, and the feeling only got stronger as Hajime moved his hand to comb through his hair. Without even realising it, Tooru closed his eyes and immediately felt his body become heavy with fatigue. He mumbled a small, “Thanks, Haji” that was answered with a soft brush of lips against his forehead, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated and I thrive off them! ;)
> 
> Shout at me about iwaoi on [tumblr](https://loveintheveins.tumblr.com/).


End file.
